kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel
Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel is a major antagonist of the Lilo & Stitch ''franchise, becoming so after the events of the original film and its sequel. He is Gantu's boss and the former partner of Jumba Jookiba, who later becomes one of his main enemies. His voice Kevin Shinick and Kirk Thornton Personality Hämsterviel seems to have a bit of a Napoleon-complex, as despite his short stature, he has a large, imposing character and wants nothing less than total galactic domination, as he is extremely self-absorbed, viewing no one (not even his former partner Jumba or his henchman Gantu) as his equal. He insults everyone he sees, even when they do something for him or haven't done anything at all. Not to mention, he often acts like a spoiled brat, throwing a tantrum when he doesn't get his way, and will take his frustration out on anyone. He is cunning, diabolical, and very abusive to his henchman Gantu, whom he frequently assaults with a plethora of poorly-formed, albeit demeaning and redundant insults (which could hardly even be called insults) for his failures to capture the experiments; even when Gantu manages to capture a few experiments, Hämsterviel never thanks him for it. He also doesn't care about his minions, so long as they outlive their usefulness to him. However, despite Gantu's loyalty, as well as helping him escape jail in ''Leroy & Stitch, he promptly fired Gantu after Hämsterviel's objectives had been achieved, saying that since he had Leroy to do a better job, Gantu was of no use to him anymore. This horrible treatment was one of the things that proved to be his downfall, as Gantu would later help Lilo and Stitch into defeating Hämsterviel out of spite against him. Hämsterviel also hates his old business partner Jumba, as well as Stitch, Lilo, and Pleakley. His schemes have sometimes been directed at them, either to enslave them or even kill them. Originally, he schemed to capture the 625 experiments that Jumba created before Stitch and use them in his bid to conquer the galaxy, viewing them as his own property because he financed their creation using his shady business deals. In spite of Hämsterviel's diabolical nature, he's shown to be a coward in the face of danger, he only shows it if he ever faces conflict himself or caught in a helpless situation that puts him in the face of death. After Sparky freed Stitch, the two restrained him in the same restraints he used on Stitch to slice him in half, prompting him to say that it was joke. This was shown again after Leroy and his clones were shut down, Hämsterviel got nervous when he was left alone and defenseless at the angry 623 experiments. Back in the years, when he and Jumba were friends, Hämsterviel was shown to be somewhat of a jokester. In three newspaper articles of their graduation, business, and their first experiment, Hämsterviel was waving his posture at him. Bio Hämsterviel is a diminutive albino alien scientist who desires to conquer the galaxy. He has a rodent-like appearance with white fur, red eyes, a hamster-like body, a gerbil-like lower body, a rabbit-like face, rabbit-like ears, and wears a red cape with a golden H brooch on the front. Because Dr. Hämsterviel was imprisoned, he wears a prison jumpsuit covered in horizontal dark and light blue stripes. The former lab partner of Dr. Jumba Jookiba, he now seeks to capture the genetic experiments he helped to create through financing, with the help of the retired Captain Gantu, before Lilo and Stitch. The few times Gantu is able to capture an experiment are coupled with comedic moments, usually at the expense of Hämsterviel. Much to Hämsterviel's chagrin, a vast majority of the universe mispronounces his name, usually as Hamsterwheel or Hamsterveal, but on some occasions other variations have been used, such as Gerbilviel. He is also often mistaken for a gerbil-like creature, despite his insistence that he is hamster-like (though due to his long ears, buck teeth, and triangular nose he looks more like a rabbit). Hämsterviel usually works from his "prison cell" which he has set up to be a laboratory, complete with communication and teleportation systems, and can be revealed or hidden using an encrypted voice code. During one furlough from prison, he came to Earth and, disguised as a human, tried to trick aliens into working for him. He managed to fool Stitch and nearly reverted him to his evil destructive programming. Several times, Hämsterviel has been personally affected by some of the experiments. On one occasion, he suffered amnesia and Gantu mocked him by making up embarrassing lies to fill in the blanks. Another time, he was pecked by a love-inducing experiment that caused him to fall in love with Gantu, although he still insulted him like he would on a regular basis. In Leroy & Stitch, he was broken out of his cell by Gantu. He then used Gantu to force Jumba to create a red version of Stitch named Leroy. Hämsterviel and his new minion Leroy and his clone army then overthrew the Galactic Council. In the end, Hämsterviel and his Leroy army were defeated and taken back to Prison Asteroid K-37, where they were all put in individual prison cells. Gallery Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Cured Mutants Category:Aliens